¿Quién diría?
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: ¿Quién diría que tras su muerte terminarían así? ¿Quién diría que se convertirían en eso?


Bien, sé que debo actualizar pero como el cerebro no da para más decidí publicar esto como una… ¿disculpa? ¿Distracción? Lo que sea, en lo que tengo listos los próximos capítulos.

* * *

.

.

.

Bruce era un exitoso empresario, uno de los líderes de la JL, ¿y eso de que le servía? Desmantelaba organizaciones criminales y derrotaba enemigos superiores físicamente (vamos, le había dado palizas al mismísimo Superman). ¿Y para que, si no pudo ayudar a su propia familia? Sino pudo sacarlos de es foso oscuro de su depresión. Todos sus hijos abandonaron la senda del bien, olvidaron los valores que él les inculco, esas enseñanzas que tanto valían para ellos ahora no eran más que burdos recuerdos que lo estorbaban. Ideas anticuadas que no les servían más, se interponían con sus nuevos objetivos. Lo único que su pequeño le pedía no lo cumplió, no logro que sus afectos se mantuvieran cuerdos y siguieran con sus vidas.

.

.

.

Un gran gato de pelaje negro y blanco yacía acurrucado frente a una fotografía, no era reciente ni muy grande, estaba en un marco de plata y era una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

–También lo extraña –susurro la mujer viendo al gato, había crecido bastante pero seguía tan ágil y habilidoso como Damian lo dejo.

–A todos nos hace falta. –Le tomo por el mentón y la beso ligeramente, no le gustaba verla triste pero desde hacía años que hacerla sonreír era más difícil. Por fortuna tenía sus trucos para lograrlo. –Ven, tengo ganas de patear un poco a Batman.

Una sonrisa sádica cruzo sus labios al igual que en ella, golpear a Batman siempre les hacía sentir mejor y olvidar esos estúpidos sentimientos que obstaculizaban su actuar.

Bajo el resguardo de la noche salieron a cazar al viejo murciélago que gozaban torturar.

A su paso las personas sabiamente se apartaban, nadie quería sufrir la ira de los Príncipes Criminales de Gótica. No, nadie se atrevería a interponerse en su camino. Normalmente irían creando un camino de maldades para llamar la atención del murciélago pero en esta ocasión querían sorprenderlo, que no se esperara lo que le tenían preparado pero conforme se movían por las asquerosas calles de aquella sucursal del infierno y el tiempo pasaba la frustración comenzó a recorrerlos ¿Qué acaso no salió a brincar por los tejados? ¿O es que acaso por fin se retiró? ¡No era justo, no podía hacer eso él era su juguete favorito!

– ¡Maldición! –Grito furioso golpeando una pared. – ¿Dónde carajos esta?

–Tranquilo dango –tomo su diestra evitando que también la estampara contra los ladrillos y la coloco sobre su mejilla. –Lo encontraremos pronto y si no… siempre podemos volar un insignificante edificio para que venga a nosotros.

Esas palabras mejoraron su humor, iba a proponerle dinamitar el banco central cuando medio alcanzaron a escuchar la conversación de un par de borrachos, al parecer su presa se encontraba justamente a unas cuantas calles de su ubicación.

.

.

.

Resulto que ellos no eran los únicos con la intención de dejar fuera de combate al murciélago por al menos unas semanas, Deadstroke también quería lo mismo. De hecho se les adelanto, para cuando encontraron a su saco de boxeo favorito el mercenario ya lo tenía en el piso pateándole el torso sin piedad alguna.

–¡Es tu culpa que hayamos perdido su cuerpo, que no tengamos un lugar donde llorarle, donde visitarlo… donde hablar con él! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa Bruce, tu eres el único responsable de su muerte! –El ataque no se detenía, cada vez las patadas se volvían más fuertes y Batman calculaba que por lo menos dos de sus costillas habían cedido.

–Talía…–Intento rebatir, pero eso solo enfureció mas a su atacante.

– ¡No quieras excusarte Bruce! ¡Sabes perfectamente que pudiste evitarlo! Pero para ti era más fácil sacrificarlo por esta estúpida ciudad.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, él era mi hijo! –Grito sintiendo otra costilla romperse.

– ¡Mientes! Tú nunca lo viste de esa manera. YO era su padre, YO lo cuide y crie cuando supuestamente moriste y aun después de que regresaste siempre confió más en mí que en ti. ¿Y qué paso al esperar que lo ayudaras? ¿Llegaste a tiempo? … ¿lo salvaste?

No, no llego a tiempo; no, no logro salvarlo. Nunca pudo hacerlo, siempre le fallo. Bruce no soportaba los reclamos de sus hijos, suficientemente tenía con los propios sin embargo a ellos no les importaba así que en ocasiones lo capturaban para echarle en cara sus errores. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría antes de terminar su dolor?

Al parecer Deadstroke se cansó de golpearlo y en un gesto de piedad hacia el hombre bajo sus pies lo dejo noqueado. Miro con desagrado al temido Batman, el murciélago protector de la ciudad maldita; tiempo atrás el sentía más que admiración por ese hombre pero ahora su corazón albergaba hacia el solo el más denso de los odios, decidiendo retirarse dio media vuelta encontrándose con dos payasos sociópatas que conocía bien.

–Hey, ¿vienes a tomar él te con nosotros… Dickie?

–Claro, Tim.

.

.

.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado pero la luna ya había desaparecido y el sol comenzaba a salir, con dificultad se levantó y comenzó el trayecto hacia la cueva, necesitaba curarse las heridas aunque ¿para qué?

Tuvo que volver a pie, el bat-móvil no se encontraba donde lo había dejado quizás Deadstroke lo robo para venderlo en el mercado negro… otra vez. Mientras rengueaba por las calles de la oscura Gotham no pudo evitar comparar su amada ciudad con lo que era trece años antes. Si bien no era perfecta podría decirse que era una ciudad prospera, las diferencias entre la clase acomodada y los pobres miserables de los arrabales estaban más que marcadas pero el luchaba por erradicarla, por acabar con el crimen; poco a poco lo estaba logrando con la ayuda de la familia que forjo con los años pero llego algo contra lo que no pudo.

Leviatán.

Leviatán. Talía Head. Talía Al Ghul. Aquella a quien alguna vez amo y quien le dio lo mejor de su vida fue quien se lo arrebato. A su hijo.

Y de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo.

Después de la muerte de Damian, Talía y el Hereje la familia se lanzó en una búsqueda incansable del cuerpo del menor lo cual los llevo hasta Apokolis donde Kalibak había construido un mortífero cañón con un fragmento del caos… y el cadáver de Robin. Cuando vieron lo que ese demente había hecho con Damian se desataron los cordones de su locura, por primera vez en la historia el Bat-clan rompía su regla de oro. ¿Cuántos murieron ese día en sus manos? Quien sabe, no es como si alguno se hubiera preocupado por eso lo único que importaba es que pronto le tendrían de nuevo con ellos.

La batalla fue extenuante, imposible para simples novatos pero ellos eran fieros guerreros que no se doblegaban fácilmente y que tampoco carecían de habilidades. Incluso la señorita Kelley, la simple maestra de actuación demostró que era digna de pertenecer al clan al participar de forma muy activa en la misión.

Derrotaron a Kalibak y su ejército todo lo que faltaba era tomar el cuerpo del niño y salir de ese lugar. Pero algo salió mal. Cuando Bruce fue a desactivar el cañón Kalibak hizo su jugada final, hizo estallar el ataúd donde yacía el cuerpecito.

Como regresaron a Gotham todavía era desconocido para él.

.

.

.

Fue como si la realidad se hubiera rasgado nuevamente o al menos para ellos. Ninguno podía creer que después de las peripecias sufridas hubieran regresado con las manos vacías, con menos que nada. El mundo seguía girando, las cosas mantenían su curso establecido sin alteración alguna pero para los guerreros protectores del infierno en la tierra las cosas ya no sería igual porque: ¿ahora con quien discutiría Tim, con quien pelearía por la atención de Stheph? ¿Quién entendería las crisis de Jason? ¿A dónde se había ido el bebé de Dick?

Ni siquiera recuperaron su cuerpo para darle una sepultura y funeral adecuados algo digno de él, merecía descansar al lado de los abuelos que desgraciadamente no conoció y aun así respetaba, no ser polvo en un espacio distante alejado de su familia.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Bruce fue el primero en apartar a sus otros hijos, quería pasar su duelo a solas, reflexionar, pensar en lo que pudo ser y nunca podría volverse realidad. ¿Cuántas veces no imagino llevar a Damian de viaje solo ellos dos y fortalecer sus lazos padre-hijo? Muchas pero nunca tuvo tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces no quiso tomarlo en brazos fermente, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo orgulloso que estaba de él? Demasiadas ¿y cuantas lo hizo? Una cuando mucho.

.

.

.

El tiempo que pasaban en la mansión cada vez se volvía más corto, solo estaban ahí cuando habían sido gravemente heridos, las afables conversaciones durante la cena se tornaron en fría cortesía, las misiones eran una constante angustia no para el clan (incluso Alfred permanecía impasible ante los riesgos que tomaban) sino para el resto de la comunidad heroica. La Liga, los Titanes, los Outsider… absolutamente todos intentaron ayudarlos pero los murciélagos simplemente se encerraron en su cueva y no salieron si no era absolutamente necesario.

.

.

.

Pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor, y para cuando Bruce quiso recapacitar era demasiado tarde. De los jóvenes que acogió, los nobles protectores de los inocentes ya no quedaba nada. ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Cuándo torcieron el camino?

Suspirando saco los utensilios que necesitaba, tenía varios cortes que necesitarían sutura después iría con Leslie para que le hiciera unas radiografías.

Sabía que fallo en su deber como padre no solo para con Damian sino con todos, Dick, Tim, Jason… el debió ayudarles a recuperarse ¿pero cómo si él también estaba devastado? Las chicas intentaron mantenerlos unidos ¿y que hizo Bruce? Las alejo como a todos.

.

.

.

Dick se volvió el sucesor de Deadstroke (si, ese que quiso matar a su hermanito, ese); un sanguinario mercenario que no le importó acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo cuando intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tim y Sthep reemplazaron al Joker y Harley como los Príncipes Payasos del Crimen, menos desequilibrados pero igual de sádicos que los anteriores. Carrie se refugió en la magia negra intentando con eso poder siquiera hablar con el espíritu del menor, pero aún no lo lograba… al menos era lo que sabía. Jason también cambio de identidad; de Red Hood a Shredder, antes asesinaba pero su crueldad y sed de sangre crecieron a límites insospechados. Bárbara se retiró del mundo de las mallas gracias a una terrible depresión, pero al ver que la necesitarían estudio derecho, ahora "La abogada del Diablo" se dedicaba a sacarlos cuando terminaban en la cárcel, siempre conseguía que los absolvieran, el cómo no lo sabía.

Ni siquiera conservaba a los animales, Carrie se había llevado a Titus alejando que era suyo, Damian se lo había encargado; así como Sthephanie tenía a Alfred, un día el minino simplemente ya no se apartó de ella. En cuanto a Jerry y Batcow de un día para otro los encontró muertos (joder ¿ni de ellos podía cuidar?)

Chasqueo la lengua al sentir que erro la puntada y toco un nervio. ¿Para qué se molestaba si en unas horas se volvería a abrir? No tenía caso perder el tiempo con insignificancias, ya no había a quien le preocupara si estaba herido o no.

" _Perdóname hijo te he fallado"_

¿Existía algo más después de esta vida? Era hora de acabar con todo y quien sabe, tal vez pronto se reuniera con su hijo menor.

* * *

PD: Ojala les haya agradado, sé que al final está un poco burdo y deja unas cuantas dudas pero tenía pensado hacer algo más largo que esto, de hecho puede ser considerado un "resumen" o "introducción" de una historia ¿les gustaría?

PD 2: juguemos a algo. Imaginen que son uno de los hijos de Bruce (Robin, Batgirl, incluso Helena) y díganme, ¿qué le reclamarían a Batman? Por ejemplo, Jason y Damian lo obvio que no llego a tiempo y no los salvo.


End file.
